Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of inspecting the quality of an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) and an inspecting system for performing the method.
Description of the Related Technology
Typically, various steps are required to inspect the quality of an OLED. For example, a reverse voltage is applied to the OLED and a reverse saturation current is measured by a current meter. In addition, a voltage-current curve of the OLED is obtained by a voltage meter and a current meter. An ideality factor is obtained using the voltage-current curve by curve fitting. In addition, a carrier lifetime is measured using a photo detector and a time-resolved photoluminescence technology.